wiwivisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiwivision 2015
The Wiwivision Song Contest 2015 was the 1st edition of the musical event. The contest took place in Vienna, Austria. The 2015 contest consisted of two semi-finals, which took place on 23 and 25 June, and a final, held on 4 July 2015. The shows were presented by Wiwibloggs legends William Lee Adams and Deban Aderemi. Forty countries participated in the contest. Once all the votes had been announced, based on 50% jury and 50% televoting, Ireland won the contest with Markus Feehily's song "Love Is A Drug". Ireland won the viewers voting with Australia in second place, and Georgia in third place. Belgium and Switzerland were tied and won the jury vote, with Finland in second place and Australia in third place. Format The competition consisted of two semi-finals and a grand final. The ten countries with the highest scores in each semi-final qualified to the final where they joined the host nation Austria, the five main sponsoring nations (known as the Big Five): France, Germany, Italy, Spain and the United Kingdom, and Australia. Each participating country had their own national jury, which consisted of a wiwiblogger. The member of a respective nation's jury was required to rank every song, except that of their own country. The voting results from each nation's jury were presented as the first set of points. The televoting results were calculated by the percentage of votes that country received and taken from the associated out of another set of point equal to the total points given by the juries. The combination of the jury's points and the televote's points produced an overall result. Semi-Final Allocation Draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held at the Vienna Rathaus . The participating countries, excluding the automatic finalists (hosts Austria, the Big Five and Australia), were split into five pots. The pots were as follows: 'Running Order' The final running order of the competing performances at the semi-finals and the final were decided by the producers of the show and approved by the EBU Executive Supervisor and the Reference Group. It was decided that Denmark would open the first semi-final and Norway the second and Finland opening the grand final and Poland performing last. International Juries These are the jurors for each of the participating countries as of the grand final. Semi-Finals Semi-Final 1 16 countries took part in the first Semi-Final. The ten songs in places 1 to 10 qualified for the final and are marked in yellow. The juries for Australia, Austria, France and Spain voted in this semu-final. Semi-Final 2 17 countries took part in the second Semi-Final. The ten songs in places 1 to 10 qualified for the final and are marked in yellow. The juries of Australia, Germany, Italy and United Kingdom voted in this semi-final. Grand Final 26 Countries participated in the Grand Final with all 40 participating countries eligible to vote. The winning entry is highlighted in Yellow. Scoreboard 'Semi Final 1' Blue indicates the results of the televoting and yellow indicates if that country qualified to the grand final. '12 Points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's professional jury in the first semi-final: 'Semi-Final 2' Blue indicates the results of the televoting and yellow indicates if that country qualified to the grand final. '12 Points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's professional jury in the second semi-final: 'Grand Final' Scoreboard 12 Points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's professional jury in the grand final: